


Charmed Chaperone

by LRThunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRThunder/pseuds/LRThunder
Summary: Something strange happens to Arthur when he escorts Cho Chang home.





	Charmed Chaperone

**Author's Note:**

> Twist at the end. ;)

**Title:** Charmed Chaperone  
 **Author:** LRThunder  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Arthur/Cho  
 **Summary:** Something strange happens to Arthur when he escorts Cho Chang home.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to any of the characters, nor am I making any money off of this story.

Arthur wasn't used to bachelor parties. Yes, Fabian and Gideon took him for a night out on the town before he married Molly, but that was more of an in-law to in-law _friendly_ talk. He remembered Gideon saying to the effect, "Treat Molly right or you'll be sorry."

Arthur had asked, "Or you and Fabian will kill me?"

Fabian had snickered. "We won't do that, but we can't promise that our dear sister won't."

Until their marriage, Arthur had never known Molly to have a temper. Over the years, she had proven she had a ferocious temper. Fortunately, most of the time it wasn't directed at him, but rather at Fred and George.

After the talk, the Prewett twins had decided to throw a small bachelor party, but it was tame compared to Harry and Ron's party. Given that Harry was going to marry Ginny, and Ron was marrying Hermione, Bill and Charlie had decided to throw two parties for the price of one. Harry had been reluctant, but eventually agreed when Ron accepted the idea.

Even though his eldest sons weren't as mischievous as the twins, Arthur decided to act as a chaperone to make sure his youngest son and future son-in-law were in proper condition to marry their brides tomorrow. He knew the party would be wild enough, and that was before some of Harry and Ron's Gryffindor friends showed up.

Dean brought a Muggle stereo, and Seamus helped to fix it so it would work in a mostly magical environment. The only problem was that it was loud. Several times, Arthur had to cover his ears. He tried shouting for them to turn it down, but they couldn't hear him over the ruckus.

"Gents, it's time for the Test of Temptation," Charlie yelled as soon as Seamus lowered the volume.

Arthur was immediately suspicious. _Test of Temptation?_ He had never heard of such a thing, then again, he didn't have a habit of attending bachelor parties. Bill, thankfully, hadn't insisted on having one, although he was making up for it by planning _this_ party.

Even Harry and Ron looked nervous. Two cloaked figures walked into the room. Arthur knew they couldn't be criminals, but he started to reach for his wand. His hand withdrew from his cloak when the figures lowered their hoods. Two young women emerged, smiling at the grooms.

Now, Arthur knew what the Test of Temptation was. The women were Harry and Ron's old girlfriends, and they were going to test their fidelity. "Bill, will Ginny and Hermione know about this?"

Bill shook his head. "They won't, but it will be interesting to see how Harry and Ron react. I mean, from what I heard, Harry and Cho never went steady, but the stories of Ron's relationship with Lavender are legendary."

Arthur repressed a snort as he watched. Cho Chang batted her eyes at Harry before walking over to him. She climbed onto his lap, wrapped her arms around his neck, then began to kiss him. Fortunately, Harry didn't take the bait. He allowed her to kiss him, but only on the cheek. Even when she rubbed her breasts against him, Harry didn't react. Cho nodded before sliding off him. Bill and Charlie gave Harry their approval.

Arthur turned his attention to Ron, who was having more difficulty resisting his temptation. He eagerly returned Lavender's kisses, but kept his hands to himself. Dean snickered as Seamus handed him a bag. Apparently, the two friends had wagered on Ron's resolve.

Arthur was so focused on his youngest son and ex-girlfriend that he didn't notice he now had company. Cho was standing in front of him, smiling. "Hello, Mr. Weasley."

"Hello, Cho," he said stiffly.

"I was wondering if you could escort me home tonight after the party. I may end up a little too drunk to Apparate," she giggled.

He was about to suggest that others escort her, but he knew that would be a waste of breath. Ron and Harry would either be too tired or drunk, while Bill and Charlie would be too busy cleaning up after the party.

"Sure."

Cho smiled again.

******

On second thought, Arthur thought he shouldn't have agreed to escort Cho home. At least, he thought she would be fully clothed when it was time to leave. Instead, the only thing she had on were her bra and knickers. At least that was an improvement over her complete nakedness when she had tried tempting Harry.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley. Would you like to stay for a cup of tea?" she asked.

The reasonable part of him screamed no. Instead, he replied, "That would be lovely. Thank you."

She smiled as she escorted him to her living room before hurrying off. He expected she would take a few minutes: first to dress, then to make the tea. Instead, she returned sooner than expected, still only scantily clothed. He also noticed that she only brought one cup with her.

"Are you having any tea?" Arthur asked as he took the cup.

Cho shook her head. "My hands and mouth are going to be busy."

Before he could ask what she meant, she started dancing seductively. She raised her hands over her head like she was going to pin her long, black hair into a ponytail. Then, she reached behind her and unfastened her bra. She let it drop to the floor, freeing her breasts.

Arthur couldn't drink his tea out of fear he would choke. He tried to avert his eyes, but feared that would be futile. Instead, he tried thinking to himself about Molly and his marriage to her. It didn't help, especially when Cho took the teacup and put it on the coffee table. She sat down on his lap, facing him, their faces inches apart.

He didn't know who acted first, but they were soon kissing like their lives depended on it. He ran his hands up and down her back as she pressed her breasts against his chest. She started grinding her body against his as they continued snogging.

Cho shifted position so that her hands could start unbuttoning his shirt. Arthur didn't try to stop her. It took some doing, but they managed to free him from the confines of his shirt. Now that they were both topless, Cho leaned forward again to press her breasts against his bare chest.

Instead of kissing her again, Arthur turned his attention to her breasts. He took one nipple into his mouth and began sucking it, causing Cho to moan loudly. Then he moved to the other one. If it was possible, she cried out even louder.

"Mr. Weasley…

"Call me Arthur," he said.

"Okay, Arthur." Cho slid off his lap, then turned around so she was facing away from him. He wasn't worried that she was backing off, especially when she started sliding her knickers slowly down her legs, exposing her arse. She turned back around to face him before kneeling. She slowly unzipped his pants, freeing his cock. "Very nice," she said in approval, causing him to blush.

It was his turn to moan as she took him into her mouth. Her head bobbed back and forth as she sucked him, determined to make him come. Arthur knew he wouldn't last long at this rate, and sure enough, he came into her mouth. She didn't mind as she swallowed every drop.

"Mr. Weasley…"

******

Arthur shook his head. He was still at the bachelor party, and Cho was standing in front of him, fully dressed. He wondered what had happened. She looked at him with concern. "Are you alright, Mr. Weasley?"

He fought the urge to tell her to call him by his first name. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Are you still able to escort me home?"

Considering the fantasy he just had, he thought it would be a bad idea. Instead, he said, "I'm ready."

As he stood up, he looked at the wrapper on the floor, then he knew the truth. Somehow, he had used a Patented Daydream Charm. He hoped Cho never knew what he had dreamed about. Either she would be angry, or she would want to actually live out his fantasy.


End file.
